<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【Thesewt】恐懼 by LadyLinda</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26523826">【Thesewt】恐懼</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyLinda/pseuds/LadyLinda'>LadyLinda</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2019-04-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2019-04-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 04:46:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>17,996</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26523826</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyLinda/pseuds/LadyLinda</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>假設紐特的變形怪並非辦公桌。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Newt Scamander &amp; Theseus Scamander</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>18 Sep 2020 搬運自自家BLOG</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>　　紐特已經三個星期沒有寫信給西瑟了，這太不尋常，西瑟簡直食不下嚥。<br/>
<br/>
　　也許有人會覺得他這樣是過度保護、過度關心，但管他的，打從紐特進入霍格華茲念書開始，西瑟就擅自約定好希望紐特至少每週都要寫信給他，就像當年的他身在學校依舊心繫家裡的弟弟，直到媽媽嚴厲制止他才從每天寫信改成三天一次。<br/>
<br/>
　　但他不想給紐特壓力，所以他自我約束主動寫信給紐特的頻率，儘管這三個禮拜來再也都沒收到過回信。<br/>
<br/>
　　西瑟簡直無比煎熬，他在心中假設了不只一種紐特不與他聯繫的狀況，每一種原因都讓他焦慮不已。雖然他知道被霸凌或是被哪個教授刁難等之類的問題應該都不至於會讓紐特感到特別介意。<br/>
<br/>
　　他當然和父母說過他的疑慮，在一次家庭聚餐，只有他和斯卡曼德夫婦。當他提起這個話題時，他明顯察覺到了父母臉上表情的變化，尤其在父親嘆了一口氣離席，而母親又面有難色的要他別在意之後西瑟更加肯定了紐特一定遇到了什麼困難，而他好像是這個家裡唯一一個什麼都不知道的人，這不公平。他在意的要命。<br/>
<br/>
　　所以西瑟決定親自去一趟霍格華茲，他一點都不指望紐特會自己跟他說明白，為此他跑去找了鄧不利多，他也一點都不在乎教授笑著說的什麼「正好下午都沒課呢」的真實性。<br/>
<br/>
　　然而一整個下午的談話西瑟什麼結論都沒得到。當他洩氣的回到家裡，只能不斷重複思索著過往與紐特的相處模式。<br/>
<br/>
　　他懷念那個睜著水汪汪大眼睛成天跟著自己的幼小的弟弟，即使成長過程中紐特明顯被那些奇妙的生物們拉走了幾乎百分之八十的注意力（或甚至更多），但西瑟還是為當紐特遇到任何疑難雜症依舊會來找自己傾訴而感到欣慰。西瑟容許他與紐特之間攙和著一些他也不太明白的動物們，因為他知道紐特終究會在最需要的時候尋求哥哥的幫助。<br/>
<br/>
　　但是如今紐特不跟他說話，他們的父母更似乎有所隱瞞。西瑟輾轉難眠，他只好起身又到書房拿起信紙——內容無疑是問他這段日子過得都好嗎？以及質疑為何不回信。一股腦地寫完了他所有的關心與疑問，思考了片刻，西瑟決定將信紙揉爛丟到一旁。<br/>
<br/>
　　對付紐特不能用這種方式，他很清楚，這樣只會將他推得更遠。必須更加委婉，不經意的關懷——不能太明顯，也不能表示出內心的著急與憤怒。也許要像是與有點惱人但是卻有些脆弱的小動物相處差不多吧？西瑟努力回想著紐特平常都是怎麼跟那些奇獸相處的，喔他永遠忘不了紐特第一次跟祖母家的胖胖球玩在一塊的畫面。<br/>
<br/>
　　西瑟，帶著黑眼圈的，直到天亮刺眼的陽光從窗戶撒了進來讓他徹底的回過神來，滿桌都是被揉爛不被採用的信紙。<br/>
<br/>
　　他得去上班了。<br/>
<br/>
　　強烈的頭痛，他必須按著右側的額頭才能稍微舒緩疼痛，左手的空檔則為自己到了一杯水一飲而下。<br/>
<br/>
　　他不記得昨晚究竟什麼時候睡著的，但他知道他做了一個夢。夢中那個年幼的孩子在跌倒前緊緊抓住他的褲管，西瑟才驚覺地彎下腰來看著滿身大汗的弟弟。<br/>
<br/>
　　「抱歉紐特，我沒注意到你跟出來了。」西瑟索性蹲了下來與男孩平視，「你應該跟我說想一起出門的，我可以抱著你。」不疾不徐的從口袋中抽出手帕，往弟弟的額頭來回擦拭，他的力道不大，像是深怕弄傷男孩似的。「怎麼了嗎？有什麼話想跟我說嗎？」<br/>
<br/>
　　只見紐特低下了頭，咬著嘴角欲言又止，西瑟擔心男孩會將嘴角咬破，伸出手捏住了弟弟的下巴，一方面是讓對方抬起頭看著自己，另一方面則是要阻止男孩繼續摧殘自己的嘴唇。<br/>
<br/>
　　「不，我.......」<br/>
<br/>
　　在說什麼？西瑟湊近紐特，想聽聽紐特小到幾乎被風聲掩蓋過去的稚嫩的聲音到底想對他說些什麼，但他聽不清楚，四周的噪音就像是故意似的阻撓著，汽車的引擎聲、路人的交談聲、甚至一隻烏鴉發出了滑稽又震耳欲聾的慘叫聲，完全蓋住了紐特的話語。西瑟煩躁不已，抱起紐特逃離了這個吵雜的環境。<br/>
<br/>
　　然後他就醒了。<br/>
<br/>
　　彷彿還未完全從夢境中清醒，西瑟此時覺得他連眨眼頭都會伴隨著脈搏劇烈的疼痛。他又喝了一杯水，看了看懷錶，他沒時間為著頭痛這種小事情繼續耽擱了。他快遲到了。<br/>
<br/>
　　不行再這樣下去，他非常清楚。尤其是當他再一次的因為精神不濟被上司嚴正警告他「年輕有拚勁是好，但是別太過頭了。」逼他提早開始放聖誕假期。現在想起來還好他是被誤會求好心切連日加班拚表現而累壞了，而非被識破他其實是因為思念弟弟連夜失眠而導致表現失常。但他不打算保有僥倖的心態繼續這樣下去了。<br/>
<br/>
　　於是西瑟在心裡默默訂下了個期限，今年結束之前一定要解開所有的謎團，如果一直到12月31日都無法得到真相，他就打算直接去找紐特本人問個清楚。<br/>
<br/>
　　終於擬定好了所謂的作戰計畫後，西瑟終於再次打起精神開始迅速的整理起回老家的行李，此時他才注意到了被那麼隨手一擺放在角落的信件中有封蠟相當眼熟。<br/>
<br/>
　　是他的母親寫的信。<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
　　*<br/>
<br/>
　<br/>
　　「聖誕節快樂，西瑟，來接紐特回家的嗎？」鄧不利多不太意外西瑟的忽然來訪，他只是思考了一下是否要拿出剛收到的他最喜歡的口味的甜點來請對方吃。<br/>
<br/>
　　「不，我不希望他知道我來過，你知道，他......」西瑟一手按住頸部，僵硬的活動肩頸。他看起來要比上一次來拜訪時瘦了不少，鄧不利多不用多做聯想也知道原因為何。<br/>
<br/>
　　「要不要來點餅乾？」於是他打斷了西瑟，「還有找個位子坐下吧，我有些話想跟你談談。」<br/>
<br/>
　　西瑟坐在一張背對著窗戶的木製椅子上，他對於甜食類的食物向來沒有太大的執著，但他知道教授似乎對這些甜點情有獨鍾。他吃不太出口中餅乾的味道，並且他這次來並非來敘舊的。為了他那個年底前搞定一切的計畫，他打算再來從學校這邊多得到一些關於紐特這段期間反常的任何一點有助於釐清事實的資訊。儘管他不抱太大的希望。<br/>
<br/>
　　然而對方似乎真有著他所需要的線索，只見鄧不利多也往一旁的椅子上坐好，並喝了一口熱茶，像是要為著等會兒要說的長篇大論做準備。沒來由的西瑟開始覺得有些緊張，他甚至有著事件終於有所突破的預感。<br/>
<br/>
　　直到教授描述起了一個他不理解也不認識的身影。<br/>
<br/>
　　「你可曾聽過紐特說過這個男人？」鄧不利多提問，「高大，視覺年齡頂多大你個五六歲，留著山羊鬍，灰黑色的中長髮。」<br/>
<br/>
　　「我不......什麼意思？這個男人怎麼了嗎？」西瑟皺起眉頭，他的印象中沒有任何親戚或是父母的朋友如同這樣的形象，所以他更加的好奇這個男人為何出現在這段對話當中。但他直覺地認為這個人絕非善類，並且極有可能跟紐特近期的反常有極大的關聯。<br/>
<br/>
　　然而鄧不利多只是搖了搖頭，便對西瑟露出了溫柔的笑容。<br/>
<br/>
　　「紐特的幻形怪出現的是這個男人，我只是在猜測你是否認識這一號人物。」<br/>
<br/>
</p><p><br/>
<strong>　　TBC.</strong>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>　　西瑟有些失落的回到老家，他無心整理行李，只是不斷思索著鄧不利多口中那個紐特所懼怕的男人究竟是什麼人，但無論這個人是誰，讓紐特感到害怕就是個罪惡的存在。<br/><br/>　　茫無頭緒之下他甚至問起了畫像中的每一個人，但無人知曉這個男人的身分。西瑟只好再度拿起信紙書寫了起來，只是這次是寫給母親，他在信中清楚直白的問到了這個高大的灰黑長髮男，他強調著他已經知道了大部分的來龍去脈——但其實他全然一無所知——並期盼母親將實情全盤告知，如此一來他才知道該怎麼幫助紐特。<br/><br/>　　他更動之以情——他早該這麼做的——西瑟明指他簡直像是家中唯一一個明明全心關心紐特，卻不知道親愛的弟弟內心憂愁原因的人。他更將自己形容成無比失敗的兄長、兒子，是如此的不被信任。<br/><br/>　　將信件摺好放入信封後他又考慮了片刻，決定將之取出，在結尾的地方補充：「結婚紀念日快樂。」<br/><br/><br/>　　聽見門外有動靜，西瑟迅速的將信件交給貓頭鷹之後走出房門。只見紐特背著一個巨大的背包，有幾張羊皮紙從袋口溢了出來，臉上帶有些許疲憊的回到了家中。西瑟一把將看起來沉重的行李全都接了過來，並建議紐特先去火爐旁將自己烤一烤，他去看看要做什麼料理當作晚餐。<br/><br/>　　冬季的太陽總是短暫，當紐特回到家時已經天黑。儘管沒有下雪，濕氣與低溫足以讓接觸空氣的皮膚凍傷，地上些許的積雪更是浸濕襪子。<br/><br/>　　而家總是那個永遠溫暖的堡壘，無論你身處何方，它總會張開雙臂等候家人。照理來講第一個出來迎接他的會是母親，她會親吻他的雙頰，大力的擁抱著他；然後接著是父親，總是聲音先到的向他提問學校生活如何；最後才會是西瑟，剛開始在魔法部上班而長期居住外地的西瑟總會抽空回家和放了假的幼弟相處。不過說起來今天屋子過於安靜也人煙稀少了些。<br/><br/>　　紐特有些茫然地看著西瑟，然後又環顧了四周，心一沉詢問道：「爸爸媽媽呢？」<br/><br/>　　「布達佩斯，結婚二十周年紀念日，記得嗎？」<br/><br/>　　紐特回想起幾個月前母親確實興奮的對著他提了好幾個旅遊地點，並且問了他的意見，但他當時其實還在思考著要為他最近發現的那堆木精取叫甚麼名字才好，以至於他根本沒聽清楚母親問他的完整問句，只好隨口附和了他聽到的最後一個地點——布達佩斯。喔他一直好想親眼目睹匈牙利角尾龍。<br/><br/>　　看著紐特再次沉浸在自己的思路中而逐漸失焦了的雙眼，西瑟順手想要撫摸對方有些凍紅的臉頰，卻被紐特僵直地側過身體躲避接觸。西瑟感到莫名的有些尷尬，於是默默的將手收了回來，走進廚房裡真的認真看看可以做些什麼來吃。<br/><br/>　　對於他似乎傷了哥哥的心，紐特稍微有點過意不去。他踩著輕輕的步伐跟著走進了廚房，探出一顆腦袋看著西瑟在做什麼。他甚至還沒換掉濕透了的鞋子。<br/><br/>　　「我很抱歉，西瑟。」當紐特看到哥哥失落的面對著食譜發呆許久後，終於忍不住上前安撫，「我不是故意的，我剛才沒站穩......」<br/><br/>　　「不，沒關係。」西瑟被突如其來的聲音嚇了一大跳，「你要嚇死我，阿蒂米斯，你什麼時候開始站在那邊的？」<br/><br/>　　紐特從來都不喜歡西瑟用他的中間名稱呼他，但他正在猶豫是否要當場轉頭離開，記憶中他上一次那樣對待西瑟，一直到母親委婉的的要他跟哥哥和好他才知道西瑟為此難過的好幾天吃不下飯。到底有沒有那麼誇張。<br/><br/>　　「你的鞋子，」首先打破沉默的是西瑟，就在他發覺自己一時口快喊出了那個名字之後，「你會凍傷的，快跟我過來。」他快步走到壁爐旁的單人沙發前，側著頭示意弟弟坐下。這個位子平常是斯卡曼德夫人刺繡的地方，紐特必須刻意注意坐墊上是否有遺落的針頭後才敢放心坐下。<br/><br/>　　西瑟單腳屈膝蹲在面前，將紐特的左腳小心翼翼的抬到自己的膝蓋上，並細心為之解開鞋帶。豈料紐特不配合的抽回左腳，將那雙又濕又髒的鞋子連同整個身體一起蜷曲在沙發椅上。<br/><br/>　　「怎麼了嗎？」西瑟被這突如其來的舉動給嚇到了，他擔憂的向前，卻看見紐特似乎又將自己縮得更小了。<br/><br/>　　「你說的對，我有點冷。」紐特同樣錯愕的看著哥哥，緩緩解釋道，「可以幫我拿一條毛毯嗎？鞋子我自己脫就可以了。」<br/><br/>　　西瑟將雙臂撐在扶手，以一種居高臨下的姿勢阻擋了紐特的去路。<br/><br/>　　「你在躲著我。」<br/><br/>　　「......我沒有。」<br/><br/>　　他有些生氣的盯著紐特，因為他知道這是個明顯的謊言。之前的各種不理睬西瑟都可以解釋成反正他弟弟的個性就是如此難捉摸又難親近，但是這樣當面的拒絕——還那麼明顯的排斥——這他可無法接受了。他根本沒有逼迫紐特，據他的理解，他從紐特回到家裡就只是非常普通的關懷而已，那些對話甚至連聊天都談不上來。<br/><br/><br/>　　一直到晚餐前他們都未曾交談過。說起來他們幾乎很少有機會像這樣單獨兩人在家裡相處。這讓西瑟有點後悔把氣氛弄得這麼的難看。<br/><br/>　　「我聽說你交到了新朋友，」於是他試圖開啟一些話題，「而且是個女孩子，她姓雷斯壯，對嗎？」<br/><br/>　　紐特吞下了口中的豆子湯，並沒有回答西瑟的意思，他只是表情凝重的用湯匙繞著餐盤裡載浮載沉的食物不發一語。這讓西瑟不太知道要不要繼續下去這個話題。<br/><br/>　　「你來過霍格華茲。」紐特終於停下手上攪拌著湯匙的動作，但他沒有看向西瑟，「鄧不利多教授告訴你的？」<br/><br/>　　西瑟以不說話的方式默認了這項事實，他雖然預計頂多最糟的狀況就是當面質問紐特近些日子以來反常的原因，但他從來沒想過會要在這麼詭譎的氣氛中進行這樣的對話。<br/><br/>　　而紐特確實不給他機會。也許西瑟該感到慶幸，他們維持著這樣的沉默直到離開餐桌。紐特提到他有許多作業要寫便躲回了房間中，西瑟不疑有他，他想起了紐特背著的那一個大行囊裡看起來像是塞滿了一堆書籍與紙張。<br/><br/><br/>　　假期的第一天就這樣結束了，沒有任何進展，還莫名其妙地將氣氛搞得如此微妙。西瑟站在紐特的房門前許久，不知道該不該敲門道晚安。他甚至不知道對方睡了沒。<br/><br/>　　他只是輕輕地沿著門框順著摸到了門把的位置，確定了紐特並沒有鎖門後又將手收了回來。隔著門縫，西瑟低語著，不是刻意要講給什麼人聽見，所以他的音量並不大，他更不想因此驚醒對方。<br/><br/>　　「我為今天的行為跟你道歉，可能我無意間冒犯到你......更不該對你生氣。」他的聲音很輕，聽起來無精打采，他緩緩地將額頭靠在門扉上，閉上雙眼。「我最近時常夢到你小時候的情景，紐特。你知道嗎，你開口學第一個詞彙不是爸爸也不是媽媽。當『西瑟』這個字從你口中跑出來時，那是我第一次真真切切的體悟到你這個小小的、整天哭鬧的東西是我最應該呵護在手心，陪伴、教導、相互扶持的，我寶貴的、惹人憐愛的弟弟。所以我真的用盡全力的照顧你，我在乎你的感受，我支持你的夢想，我以為我們曾經無話不談。但是——」聽見了房裡傳出的腳步聲，西瑟苦笑道，「我們變得好生疏。」<br/><br/>　　紐特聽不下去了，但他沒發現西瑟原先靠在門扇上，就像西瑟本人也無法預料紐特會猛然就這麼直接將房門打開。<br/><br/>　　西瑟重心不穩地向前傾，所幸他來得及扶住門框維持平衡。回過神來才發現瞬間兩人的距離急速的拉進到令人屏息的地步。他直視著眼前那對不知所措又不敢輕易離開對視的綠褐色眼珠，修長的眼睫毛，還有那些如同群星散亂卻又斑斕耀眼停駐在臉上的雀斑，如果不是他的錯覺，他幾乎可以肯定這張臉以一種難以置信的速度迅速通紅。<br/><br/>　　他倆幾乎同時後退拉開了距離。<br/><br/>　　西瑟還不願意將視線從紐特身上移開，然而紐特卻退回了沒開燈的黑暗的房間內部。他想拉住他，但又不敢貿然行事。<br/><br/>　　「祝好夢，紐特。」他緩緩地說。<br/><br/><br/><br/>　　他怎麼樣都睡不著。<br/><br/>　　西瑟反覆回憶著剛才發生的片段。他就站在那裡，看著距離自己不過幾步步伐的弟弟，他們卻像是相隔了幾千里遠。不曾有過的距離感，像是將這些日子以來的所有恐懼加諸在了自己身上。他想找出原由，但越是往深處探索卻越來越撈不到。<br/><br/>　　他忍住不繼續多說些什麼話來，匆匆留下一句晚安後便轉身離開，但他不忘將門帶上。他記得紐特小時候曾要求他留一個門縫。他們的房間就在對面，從那時起西瑟就養成了同樣不把門完全關上睡覺的習慣。<br/><br/>　　然而現在他選擇將門緊閉。<br/><br/>　　「別關門，西瑟，你還在嗎？」細小的聲音從黑暗中傳出來，西瑟必須聚精會神才能聽懂完整的句子，同樣輕聲的、就像不是真的希望被聽見的音量訴說著——「對不起，我是說......該道歉的是我。」<br/><br/>　　這怎麼能算是紐特的錯，西瑟覺得氣憤難耐。要怪就怪他沒能在第一時間知道前些日子發生過什麼事情，他只能像這樣，去揣測、碰運氣的去試探。方向一旦偏離主道或是有任何錯誤的理解都很有可能帶給紐特的二次傷害，他不要這樣子。<br/><br/>　　他完全設想鄧不利多提到的那個男人正是造成他的弟弟內心恐懼的來源。但紐特究竟在怕什麼？<br/><br/>　　殺人犯？不，紐特那麼單純的生活不可能被什麼殺人犯給盯上——除非他看到了什麼？西瑟倒抽一口氣。萬一紐特一如往常地跟著哪裡來的奇獸亂跑，一不留神就跑到了人煙稀少的地方，然後就那麼剛好地目擊了殺人兇手埋藏屍體的第一現場？或是非法獵人集團，紐特肯定看不慣那些用不人道的骯髒手段捕捉生物的團體。但他並非會惹事的人。<br/><br/>　　話說回來霍格華茲有可能讓人那麼輕易地接觸到這些危險分子？西瑟嘲笑自己的想像力——那可是他的理解中最安全的地方。<br/><br/>　　難不成是暑假回家裡的時候？西瑟此時恨不得趕快收到媽媽的回信，他太急迫想要知道事情的真相了，以至於整個晚上又幾乎睡不著覺。<br/><br/>　　而某種假設就在意識逐漸模糊之際出現在他的腦海裡，他不願接受但這確實不是什麼無稽之談，而倘若這就是事實——如果、假如——那麼他又該怎麼能原諒那個沒將紐特保護好的自己。西瑟頓時睡意盡失，垂直的從床上坐起。不能排除這樣的可能信——他的弟弟這麼可愛，雖然個性古怪但總讓人想親近，想將之擁入懷裡，而要是那個男人......<br/><br/>　　「紐特......」西瑟心疼的抱住枕頭，將頭埋沒其中。<br/><br/>　　他該怎麼安撫，他想像著男孩驚恐的從陌生的男人手中掙脫，也許滿布淚痕，又也許只是不斷顫抖。母親會緊緊抱著孩子，而父親拿出魔杖對著那個男人。西瑟認為整件事已經被釐清八成，並且距離事實不遠。為此他深深嘆了一口氣，滿心懊悔與不甘心。<br/><br/>　　他什麼都不知道。<br/><br/><br/>　　那天晚上他又做了一個夢。他夢見紐特一個人獨自奔跑於無止盡的黑暗當中，他想呼喚紐特，對方卻聽不見。此時他發現了追逐著弟弟的身影——是那個男人。男人抓住了男孩。西瑟喝斥對方，但始終沒人聽見。<br/><br/>　　那雙手開始拉扯紐特的衣服，先是粗暴的將外衣連同襯衫曳開，不顧男孩激烈的反抗，伸手開始設法解開男孩的鈕扣。<br/><br/>　　該死的。西瑟咒罵了一聲。無論他怎麼大聲威嚇，對方都沒有停下動作的意思。他看著那雙手順著他弟弟的頸部不斷向下摸索，一路到了到胸口，然後再往下，他聽見紐特痛苦的哀求聲。<br/><br/>　　無力阻止。他連伸手從口袋中抽出魔杖卻都什麼始終落空，他更喊不出任何聲音來，好像他唯一能做的只能是在一旁看著。最終他決定往男人身上奔去，以最本能原始的方式想要將對方從紐特身上拉開。可是他碰觸不到。<br/><br/>　　男孩充滿恐懼的哭喊聲，促使強烈的焦灼與不安全然的盤據心頭。他想抹去弟弟臉上的淚水，明知道只是徒勞，但他還是這麼做了。<br/><br/>　　他輕撫著男孩的臉龐，潮濕的、溫熱的淚珠沾濕了他的雙手。<br/><br/>　　「西瑟、西瑟——」<br/><br/>　　他疑惑的看向雙手，翻轉掌心，看著那水珠從指縫蔓延到手背。此時他才意識到男孩的呼喚。他低下了頭，望向聲音的來源。<br/><br/>　　他的弟弟此時正蜷曲著身體，慘白的臉龐搭配著吃驚的神情仰望著他。<br/><br/>　　「我在這裡，」他壓低了身體，靠近男孩，「沒事了，我——」<br/><br/>　　「不、不要，快住手......西瑟——」<br/><br/>　　掙扎的小手抵在他的胸口，他彷彿需要費盡全力才能制止男孩歇斯底里的抵抗。「冷靜點！」當他還來不及反應，晨光熹微，他這才看得清楚。<br/><br/>　　陽光太過耀眼，西瑟好不容易適應了忽然的亮光，他發現他們其實身處一個花園中間，清晨的露珠與草木的汁液甚至沾染到了男孩的衣服上，西瑟警覺地抬起頭來四處張望，他不知道這是哪裡，更不確定昨晚的黑暗是否來自同一個地點。最後，他只從一旁的矮房的大面落地窗中看見了熟悉的倒影。<br/><br/>　　是他將紐特壓在草地上，是他控制住紐特的手腳，就在凌亂的衣物一旁。他驚慌的向跌坐，轉頭拼命搜索卻都追尋不到任何身影，而那個男人早已無影無蹤。<br/><br/>　　「不對不對不對，這不可能。」西瑟忽然覺得一陣頭昏，像是被人下了什麼咒一樣。他想上前關心紐特，卻被那雙驚恐又絕望的眼神給嚇的不敢輕舉妄動。<br/><br/>　　他起身想要去尋找那個男人的下落，卻不知該從何找起，矮房周圍是一大片森林，灰綠色伴隨著冷調的未知生物的低鳴，加深了西瑟的恐懼，他被人控制了嗎？他不敢看向紐特，他不禁懷疑起是否有人利用他對男孩做了無法原諒的事。<br/><br/>　　他覺得一陣暈眩，四周的景物開始旋轉，讓他必須用力掐緊手心才不至於跌至地上。他對著天空不斷咆哮，終於在精疲力竭之際又再次看見了那個男人。<br/><br/>　　是他自己。<br/><br/>　　西瑟從睡夢中驚醒了過來，一身是汗。</p><p><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/>　<strong>　TBC.<br/><br/><br/></strong></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>　　「怎麼了嗎？」當紐特從廚房拿出果醬塗抹在切片的土司上時，才發現西瑟垂頭喪氣地出現在餐桌上。而且看起來像是不但沒睡好，甚至像是連夜趕報告一樣，為了什麼事情心力交瘁。這讓他不由得想起昨晚西瑟在他房門口的自白。<br/><br/>　　西瑟趴在桌子上，將臉隱沒在雙臂之間。<br/><br/>　　他做了個惡夢，夢境中的他正是那個完全足以成為紐特心中巨大的恐懼的來源。儘管知道是夢，但他沒有臉去面對對方。<br/><br/>　　他更擔心——雖然隨著紐特的主動問候讓他稍微安心的排除了這樣的假設——他害怕事實真如同夢境一般，他被某個人、某種力量給控制住了心志，從而對自己的弟弟有任何非分之舉。<br/><br/>　　他更不知道夢境之後他究竟該用什麼眼神去看待紐特。<br/><br/>　　起初還好，反正他們可以聊的話題並不多，他藉口身體不舒服，帶著一杯紅茶與蘋果逃到了客廳去。但他沒想到紐特會跟了過來。他想他昨天說的那段內心話還是帶給對方不少心理負擔，所以他這平常不太懂的人情世故的弟弟今天異常的想來恢復兄弟間的情感交流。<br/><br/>　　換做平常的他鐵定會高興到不行，但如今——他辦不到，他無法在與那雙眼眸對視時不去想起夢裡那雙紅腫又驚魂未定的眼睛。<br/><br/>　　他只好轉移注意，「你吃這樣不夠。」講的像是把蘋果當成正餐的他吃的又有多豐盛一樣，西瑟努力想要讓自己恢復成往常的模樣。他的弟弟正處於成長期，這樣的早餐根本無法讓他長出多餘的肉來。<br/><br/>　　西瑟自言自語地走進廚房，沒多久便端出了一盤煎蛋與培根佐馬鈴薯沙拉。紐特還隱約嗅出廚房內傳出的燒焦味的同時，身體自動的被拉進了最近的座位，並被飛來的紙巾塞進了衣領。刀叉漂浮在面前，待人取用。原本拿在手中的吐司則被西瑟拿去享用。<br/><br/>　　「我沒什麼胃口，一片吐司就夠了，真的。」他想撥開餐具，但它們卻飛了回來。<br/><br/>　　「別逼我餵你，多吃一點。」西瑟將餐盤擺放在餐桌上，紐特相信他真的有可能會這麼做，餵食自己已經不是幼童了的弟弟吃飯之類的。他只好識相的將刀叉接了下來，不情願的翻攪著盤中料理。最後在一股持續的注目之下吃起了那片油膩多汁的培根。<br/><br/>　　作為代價，西瑟被挽留在餐桌上一起用餐，過程中他們幾乎不交談，除了一些日常對話。例如昨晚睡得好嗎？——不好，西瑟心想。但他回答了句「還可以」給帶了過去。他看著紐特紅潤的雙頰與凌亂的瀏海，推測對方昨晚應該睡得不錯。<br/><br/>　　他記得過去紐特曾有過一段不敢自己一個人睡覺的日子，每個人多少都有過這樣的一段時期，身為兄長，他歡迎都來不及了怎麼可能拒絕那個拉著玩偶與被單出現在他房門口，帶著一點睏意與難為情的弟弟呢？<br/><br/>　　他會讓出床的最大部分給紐特睡，自己則側著身體斜躺在床邊，就像隨時都可能跌落地面那樣。而當紐特詢問他會不會覺得太擠時，他就會騰出更大的空間——以至於他必須單手扶住床角才不會真的摔落床下。而紐特往往都能察覺他的用心良苦，幾次下來，尤其是當紐特發現西瑟隔天起床幾乎麻痺了的右半邊身軀，孩子決定與心愛的布偶道別，因為比起它，他更希望西瑟也能夠睡的舒服——跟他一起。<br/><br/>　　逐漸他們相擁而睡。<br/><br/>　　當西瑟聽見那規律且平順的呼吸聲，他知道弟弟已順利進入夢鄉，他將原先在幼小身軀胸口上輕打節拍的手停緩下來，但他沒有將手移開。順著胸口的起伏，透過手心，帶給西瑟一種另類的安全感。他得以安然入睡。<br/><br/>　　回想到這裡西瑟不禁露出微笑。<br/><br/>　　紐特好不容易將最後一塊馬鈴薯送入口中，抬起頭看向不知道在笑什麼的兄長，疑惑的放慢了咀嚼的速度。<br/><br/>　　注意到弟弟的視線，西瑟這才發覺自己居然又沉浸於回憶中不可自拔。「抱歉，」他摀住嘴巴抑制住笑容，「想起了以前的事情。」<br/><br/>　　紐特並沒有問下去，這難免讓西瑟感到有些失望。但不問也好。<br/><br/>　　不知道是不是那個惡夢的緣故，他開始有些後悔，也許包含他父母在內的所有人有意將事情對他隱瞞也是好事，這樣他不用經歷這些——他發現他的目光無法從紐特鬆垮的領口露出的鎖骨上離開。<br/><br/>　　他的弟弟還很瘦小，平時衣物下遮蔽許久的肌膚在自然光底下若隱若現。隨著呼吸與唾液的吞嚥，那個細長又雪白細緻的頸部上甚至看的到血管細微的浮動。他盯著看了許久，直到他看到那片白皙緩慢的變紅。<br/><br/>　　他抬起頭來，發現紐特也在看著他。<br/><br/>　　「時、時間不早了。」他俐落地將空盤取走，前往廚房。過程中他按住有意跟著離開座位的紐特的左肩，要對方靜靜的坐著就好。只見紐特迅速的坐回原位，速度之快，幾乎留西瑟的手空在了半空中。他都要以為對方是不是踩空險些滑倒而跌回了椅子上。<br/><br/>　　西瑟對著空氣擠出了個微笑，他知道此時紐特根本沒有再看著他了——他的弟弟才將他那個連同耳朵都通紅的臉轉開面對餐桌還是地面之類的地方。<br/><br/>　　「去玩吧，做作業，做你想做的事情。」他覺得有點躁熱，也許自己也臉紅了，「有事情再叫我，我都在。」他強迫自己忽略這樣的感覺。<br/><br/><br/><br/>　　什麼時候開始他跟他弟弟之間的相處尷尬的像是曖昧期的男女了？西瑟懊惱的踢了角落的麻布袋，雙手托著臉頰靠在櫥櫃上，就在一罐罐調味料旁邊。<br/><br/>　　他望向窗外，同樣的那片綠地，同樣的陽光映照。還是少年時期的他抱著剛開始有些鬼靈精怪的紐特在後院裡玩耍時的場景彷彿就在眼前。<br/><br/>　　八歲的年齡差距曾經讓所有人擔心他們會更難適應彼此，但事實正好相反，西瑟喜歡這種被需要著的感覺，而他的這份愛毫無保留的全部獻給了寶貝弟弟。<br/><br/>　　而紐特——還好那還是個不太會鬧彆扭尚未有自我主見的年紀——成天跟著年長的哥哥四處亂跑，歡笑聲充滿伴隨著斯卡曼德夫婦的嘮叨，真是一段可愛的時光，可不是嗎。<br/><br/>　　他們偶爾會在草地上野餐，他要隨時留心才不會在午睡間將弟弟遺失了。如果剛好有蝴蝶或是什麼鶲之類的生物映入弟弟的視野中，那當天他就有的忙的了。他們的父母可不管他們跑到哪裡去了，總之晚餐之前要準時出現在餐桌上。<br/><br/>　　他喜歡紐特笑盈盈的模樣，也喜歡那偶爾分心走神時張著嘴發呆的臉龐。在他眼地裡孩子會平安又快樂的長大，他會保護他。如同現在他抱著男孩在一塊隆起的綠地上一同觀看著夕陽時一樣，若刺眼了，他會將雙手遮在男孩眼前。<br/><br/>　　當他收到入學通知單，父母為他煮了一頓豐盛的晚餐。還不理解這意味著分離的紐特也跟著開心的笑著。直至他牽著紐特的手到房間，他讓孩子坐在他的床上，而他蹲坐在地板上，為他解釋著住宿以及團體生活，還有一些他不確定當時的紐特有沒有認真聽進去的叮嚀。<br/><br/>　　然後，他忘不了，紐特哭了。<br/><br/>　　他緊張的抱住了弟弟，更擔心哭聲會招來父母。「我說了放假我就會回來，」他壓低音量，像是做錯事的孩子一樣，「這段期間我會天天寫信給你，好嗎？」<br/><br/>　　每天寫一封信原本就是當時紐特默許的，西瑟覺得有些委屈。魁地奇比賽的前一天他收到的居然不是來自家人的打氣祝福，而是一張警告最好別再讓她每天都收到印有霍格華茲標記的信件到讓鄰居們逐漸投以異樣眼光的咆哮信。<br/><br/>　　那能有什麼辦法，這是他跟紐特間的約定！<br/><br/><br/><br/>　　西瑟將一旁的胡椒罐轉了個方向，然後再將它與糖罐交換了位置。他不知道現在的紐特是否還喜歡甜食，總覺得他越來越不了解他的弟弟了。就像他連簡單的一句「你最近是否忙到無法回我信」都問不出口，更不要說現在還多了個關於那個男人的這棘手的問題。<br/><br/>　　天色陰暗了下來，西瑟這才驚覺周圍暗的像是夜晚提早來臨。要不是他看了看懷錶，他真的以為他花了多少時間在追憶過往。而震耳欲聾的雷電與磅礡的雨聲將他拉回了現實。<br/><br/>　　西瑟大步走出廚房，呼喚半天確認了紐特並未待在屋內。拉著一件大衣要衝出去外面找紐特時，卻在門口碰了個正著。<br/><br/>　　紐特整個人被雨淋濕，不斷從髮絲低落水珠，像隻受凍的可憐兮兮的小動物。他趕緊將大衣披在對方身上，並取出魔杖將對方弄乾。沒拿魔杖的左手來回搓著包覆男孩身體的大衣，讓雨珠順著衣料吸附到外面來，更是要維持溫暖。<br/><br/>　　「會冷嗎？趕快去洗個熱水澡，」透過接觸西瑟感受到男孩的顫抖，他揪心地將之緊緊抱住，他幾乎停下了所有手上的動作，專心的擁抱著男孩。他想乾脆用自己的體溫傳導來溫暖對方，這樣會好很多也快得多，但這個顫抖卻沒有舒緩的跡象，反而更加的劇烈。他將靠在弟弟肩膀上的頭抬了起來，望向對方，看著那個緊閉雙眼不斷發抖的身軀，不安的發問——「紐特？」<br/><br/><br/>　　*<br/><br/><br/>　　好的，現在他知道事情的嚴重性了。<br/><br/>　　西瑟站在他與紐特房間中間的走道上，默默點起了一根菸。他平時幾乎不被允許在家裡抽菸，但他此刻的鬱悶與焦慮無處宣洩。<br/><br/>　　這是他第一次意識到男孩的恐懼有多深刻，完全出於本能的反抗。<br/><br/>　　倘若有任何途徑可以讓他知道那個讓紐特害怕的男人的蛛絲馬跡，他絕對要讓那個變態付出最慘烈的代價——他一度差點忘記自己身為正氣師的身分。<br/><br/>　　該從哪裡查起？他毫無頭緒。聽著浴室內傳出的流水聲，他默默的從口袋中拿出了幾天前收到的那封來自母親的信件，字字句句都在提醒著他：在他們夫妻倆旅遊期間看好家以及照顧紐特。<br/><br/>　　西瑟對著潦草的文字搖了搖頭。他做不好。也許他可以做到讓弟弟每天吃喝溫飽，他會陪他聊天，幫他解決學業上的疑惑，如果紐特願意，他甚至可以陪他一起做奇獸研究。但他知道，在內心深處男孩卻每天活在持續的受苦當中，而他什麼忙都幫不上。他無能為力。<br/><br/>　　他也不知道那個男人對紐特究竟做了什麼——但最好不要是那樣的事——害的他晚上做了那樣的惡夢。也拜託不要真的如他的夢境，西瑟冷汗直流，他不會對自己的弟弟下手，他不可以，他——但為何紐特會那麼害怕他的接觸？<br/><br/>　　也許是某種男性恐懼症，西瑟推論，這樣或許都說得通了。他有些心安的捶了自己的手心一下。因為遭受過男人的魔爪導致畏懼所有的男性的案例並不少見，只是他從來沒想過有一天他的弟弟有可能淪為受害者的位置。想到這裡不禁又心疼起了紐特。<br/><br/>　　如果事實真的是他所推測的這樣，他願意——是的他願意，他願全心全意地幫助紐特走出這個難關。他甚至有了要跟魔法部請長假的心理準備。他捨不得這個心思細膩又倔強，平時可以能避就盡量避開人群的接觸，但回到家裡卻不好意思完全將兄長拒於門外，而內心飽受痛苦與煎熬的弟弟。<br/><br/>　　他希望晚點能和紐特好好談一談，就在對方洗完澡之後。不過話說紐特這澡是不是洗的有點久？他沒特別注意時間，但不斷傳出的機械式的流水聲一點都不像是正常淋浴的聲音，他更擔心狀態不是很好的弟弟是否出了什麼意外。<br/><br/>　　於是他二話不說曳開門把衝了進去，他這才發現紐特的臥房與浴室皆處於一片漆黑當中。<br/><br/>　　「紐特，你還好嗎？」他先是警覺的探問，沒得到回應後更是戰戰兢兢的推開了浴室的門，他差點以為看見的會是什麼命案現場——當他踏入浴室，一種非比尋常的不協調感讓人感到不寒而慄。與預期的溫度與溼氣大相逕庭，此時他只感受到浴室內傳來的濕冷與孤寂。<br/><br/>　　隨著冷風灌入，終於使紐特清醒過來，開口制止——「等等，先不要開燈！」<br/><br/>　　西瑟並未順著男孩的意，也正因為如此，他終於可以理解為何男孩會不想他開燈。只見衣著完好的紐特蹲坐在浴缸內，身上的布料皆已濕透，低著頭像是尋求掩護一般淋著那不斷從蓮蓬頭流出的冰冷水花。男孩將額頭靠在膝蓋上，雙手摀住雙耳，就像是空襲避難姿勢那樣。彷彿整個世界只剩下他一人，而水聲如同防護罩般試圖隔絕些什麼。<br/><br/>　　西瑟驚訝的看著蜷曲身體不斷發抖的男孩，一股酸澀感卡在喉嚨。他關掉了水龍頭，並抓起一旁的毛巾蓋在男孩身上。他於心不忍，這不是一句「你怕打雷？」就能打發掉的情況。<br/><br/>　　這孩子的內心深處，對雷雨充滿著巨大的恐懼。<br/><br/>　　而他不知道原因。<br/><br/>　　「我在這裡。」輕輕留下這句話，西瑟將蓮蓬頭取下重新交給了男孩，示意對方好好洗個熱水澡，「我是說——我會在門外陪你。」他趕緊補充。<br/><br/>　　紐特沒將身體完全轉過來，只是撇著頭看了眼哥哥，然後稍微點了點頭。<br/><br/>　　「有拿衣服嗎？」西瑟自問自答，「我等等幫你放在架子上。」<br/><br/><br/><br/>　　不應該是這樣的，西瑟生著悶氣。<br/><br/>　　他的弟弟天不怕地不怕怎麼會怕那區區的打雷？他大力地坐在書桌前的那張破椅子上，它實在過於老舊，以至於當他一屁股坐下去時發出了搖搖欲墜的嘎吱聲響。西瑟在心裡提醒自己下次領薪水要記得幫紐特買一張新的。<br/><br/>　　他記得年幼的紐特拉著他在後院裡探險的那些午後時光，偶爾也會遇上糟糕的天氣。當你以為漂亮的男孩嬌貴的必須哥哥撐傘呵護時，事實卻是西瑟必須鑽進矮樹叢裡，將為了追什麼生物而跌進水坑中，明明滿身泥濘，卻因為來得及在被別人——多半是指西瑟——發現前拿出素描本將牠們迅速記錄下來而忍不住咯咯笑的紐特給扛出來。<br/><br/>　　這樣的一個孩子從來不會畏懼來自大自然的一切產物，何況那只是個打雷。<br/><br/>　　所以西瑟合理推算，那個出現在他夢境中的花園，就是那個男人傷害紐特的場景，應該要搭配上一場大雷雨。所以才會使男孩如此害怕。<br/><br/>　　所有線索逐漸完整，西瑟感覺他距離事實更加地靠近了一些。同時他開始擔憂害怕，他沒有把握能夠處理好自己的情緒，沒有把握在不傷害到紐特的情況下幫助到他。<br/><br/><br/>　　「西瑟，」一個微弱的聲音打斷了西瑟的思緒，紐特換上了睡衣，看起來相當疲倦，「抱歉，我有點累了。」<br/><br/>　　「你要睡了嗎？」西瑟看了看時鐘，現在不過剛過午後。但他沒有阻撓，這也沒什麼該勸阻的，他幫紐特蓋上了棉被，並將之摺出一個角度以確定被單不會從床上墜落。離開房間前，開口問了句——「也許晚點記得下來吃頓晚餐？」但紐特搖頭拒絕這個提議。<br/><br/><br/><br/>　　*<br/><br/><br/>　　「你真沒用。」西瑟責罵自己。<br/><br/>　　他原本預計利用下午的時間拜訪一些住得稍微近一些的遠房親戚，他們家裡也有些與紐特年齡相仿的孩子，有些甚至跟紐特分在同一個學院。也許帶些小點心過去，能夠從那些小夥子口中得到些資訊。但是他不放心放紐特一個人在家裡，並不是安全顧慮，他只是單純的對於男孩也許會需要他感到莫名的自信。<br/><br/>　　起先西瑟只敢待在自己的房間裡，心不在焉的翻閱著手中一本他隨手從樓下書櫃拿上來的名為《十種促進家庭和樂的魔法》的書籍，仔細看會發現其中幾頁還留有紐特小時候在上面的塗鴉，他不禁莞爾一笑。他時不時豎起耳朵聆聽對面房間是否有傳來聲響，他幾乎要將半個身體倚靠在門板上，在他意識到這個彆扭的姿勢之後只覺得自己愚蠢得不得了。<br/><br/>　　後來他真得乾脆閱讀起了這本書來打發時間。「『一個擁抱將會是最強大的魔法，當你給予家庭成員擁抱時，幾乎不需要言語，那份愛將透過肢體百分百的傳遞給對方。』……什麼東西？」西瑟懷疑的反覆看了看封面上的文字與描述，然後又重新將內容重新閱讀個好幾次，才終於意會過來這本書是母親熱愛收藏的麻瓜書籍之一。<br/><br/>　　這麼淺而易懂的道理為什麼可以出書？西瑟邊抱怨卻還是將整本書看完了。<br/><br/>　　過去他經常擁抱紐特。他會抱著還不會走路的幼弟探索這個世界，他為了開闊男孩的視野（與滿足男孩的好奇心）走遍丘陵與溪谷也不曾喊累；他會抱著剛開始分房睡後，編了無數個藉口，最後索性什麼話都不說直接出現在他房門口的弟弟入睡；他更會在每一個暑假結束前緊緊的抱住紐特，答應他會時常寫信，並且承諾會在假期的第一天回到家裡。<br/><br/>　　最近一次的擁抱是什麼時候，西瑟記不起來了。<br/><br/>　　他和紐特並老實講的確不能說變得陌生或遙遠，但一種疏離感阻隔在兩人中間，還是讓人為了這樣發展的關係感到悲哀。<br/><br/>　　說到底也許他最難過的莫過於察覺到他也許是這個家裡唯一沒被紐特信任的對象。他的弟弟遭遇了這麼大的人生難題，卻好像完全沒有要向他求救的意思。<br/><br/>　　西瑟沮喪的坐在房間的地板上，靠著木門雙手托著頭看著窗外的雷雨。他至少希望這場雨能夠趕快停緩，他已經夠鬱悶的了，不想再被天氣影響心情。<br/><br/>　　天黑一片，偶爾的閃電更加放大了天空除了烏雲以外的荒蕪。而他盯著窗外那個逐漸靠近的黑點，越來越大，越來越近。<br/><br/>　　「艾芭！」西瑟匆忙的打開窗戶讓濕淋淋的貓頭鷹進來。承受高速旋轉甩出的雨水攻擊後，他終於從這隻埋怨他開窗動作太慢了的小公主身上取得了他期盼許久的信件。<br/><br/>　　是母親的回信。<br/><br/>　　西瑟難掩激動的拆開信封，攤平信紙，聚精會神準備開始閱讀他內文時，映入眼簾卻只有短短一行文字——「<em>等我們回到家，西瑟，我會向你說明。</em>」<br/><br/>　　什麼意思，他完全不懂。西瑟憤怒的將信紙撕破扔到地上，外加上額外補上的一腳，踩在那堆片紙屑上面。所以現在是要他像沒事一樣看著他的弟弟躲在房間裡飽受煎熬？他幾乎都要嘲諷的笑了出來。<br/><br/>　　父母總是叮囑他控制自己的情緒，但他不知道這種情況下究竟是要他如何冷靜。他氣得必須大口換氣才能供給自己足夠的氧氣。<br/><br/>　　既然這種旁推側引的方式無法如期得到他要的答案，那麼也別怪他必須用接近強迫的方式逼問紐特。<br/><br/><br/><br/><br/></p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>　　TBC.</strong>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>　　當西瑟將紐特的房門推開，豪不意外的看見他的弟弟根本沒有在睡覺。只見紐特手忙腳亂的將一疊紙張塞回床頭櫃裡，還不小心讓自己的手給夾傷了。<br/>
<br/>
　　要是發生在平時，西瑟早就會心疼的拉起這隻些微紅腫的手治療一番，但此刻的他並不打算為此打住。<br/>
<br/>
　　「你有什麼話要對我說嗎？」他的語氣有些咄咄逼人。<br/>
<br/>
　　紐特遲疑的望了他一眼，張著嘴試圖說些什麼，又硬生生的將話都吞了回去。最後只是搖著頭支吾回應道：「沒有。」而這個答覆徹底惹怒了西瑟。<br/>
<br/>
　　沒有人願意告訴他真相，他的父母不告訴他，鄧不利多不告訴他。雖然毫不期待，但他最無法接受的是他居然天真的以為紐特不至於不肯為他透漏任何一點訊息。<br/>
<br/>
　　「你說這像是沒什麼？」西瑟向前拉住男孩的手腕，他知道他不該對弟弟這麼大聲的講話，更知道他不該用這種強迫的態度逼迫對方，但他無法克制情緒的波動，與其說憤怒，他心急了，「你在怕什麼，紐特，回答我。」<br/>
<br/>
　　他很生氣，不只氣這整件事情的無力與徬徨，他氣那個假想的仇敵，他氣父母，氣紐特，然後更生氣自己。<br/>
<br/>
　　他確實很失敗，就像他在寫給母親的信中所寫的一樣。他並不是師長與親戚口中那個年輕有為的形象，他只是個不被信任，不被託付秘密的對象，他對自己感到失望。拉扯的動作越發激烈，他稍微意識到他並無控制力道，但他急於問出詳情。而面對試圖將他的雙手撥開的掙扎，他甚至雙手扣住了對方，卻還是無法阻止胡亂揮舞的手臂與倔強的反抗，西瑟覺得痛了一天的頭更加頭痛欲裂了，他拉大的音量，威嚇般的怒斥——「紐特！」<br/>
<br/>
　　「就、就真的沒什麼，」紐特辯駁道。聲音有些顫抖，也許因為拚了命的想甩開牽制而感到吃力，雙手無力的打顫，還將一旁的水杯給打翻了，「放開我，拜託了。西瑟——」水濺灑在西瑟的鞋子上，並弄濕了他的褲管，他倉皇的放開男孩。<br/>
<br/>
　　糟糕——這下西瑟可是完全恢復的理智。他看著他所造成的場面，宛如當頭棒喝，在這麼一瞬間西瑟為自己感到羞愧。他看著男孩驚魂未定的神情望向他，帶著疑惑、焦慮與滿滿的恐懼。明明相差甚遠，但那句西瑟惡夢裡對他的哀求聲卻又那麼的與現實重疊。<br/>
<br/>
　　他心虛的不敢直視紐特。<br/>
<br/>
　　西瑟此時只想把自己趕出這個家，他更覺得也許待父母回來後他再跟紐特有所接觸比較好，這會是更好的處理方始。因為這樣的情況下他真的已經不知道該怎麼跟對方相處。<br/>
<br/>
　　他真的不想傷害紐特。但事實就是他嚇壞了男孩，更打破了可能這十幾年來建立在彼此之間的信任。<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
　　大雨沒有停過。當西瑟黯然的回到他自己的房間時已過大半夜，他甚至疲憊的無法入眠。儘管沒說出口，但他知道這雷雨交加的夜晚多麼讓男孩感到不安，他不敢貿然離開紐特的房間，直到確認對方睡著才躡手躡腳的起身離去。<br/>
<br/>
　　他告訴自己：他的弟弟並不是毫無行為能力的嬰孩，不需要他成天做無謂的擔憂，更不需要過度干涉他的生活模式。想到這裡西瑟不禁懷疑起他辦不辦的到，但他如此打算——在他們的父母回到家前不再和紐特有所接觸、談話。<br/>
<br/>
　　出乎意料的他還真的辦到了。一開始確實不太容易，他得忍住當他們一同出現在客廳時不要主動向弟弟打招呼，要忍著不去插手紐特那些看起來一點養分都攝取不到的早餐，然後他決定將自己鎖在書房裡將書本們重新分門別類的大整理，最後乾脆從櫃子中拿出一本空白筆記，書寫起了這數年來不曾寫過的日記。<br/>
<br/>
　　結果寫來寫去還是幾乎全部都是關於紐特的事情，西瑟忽然好像可以理解旁人對他的戀弟評價都怎麼來的了。不過——好吧，這麼說真有那麼點偏激——但他們並沒有一個像紐特這樣這麼討人喜愛的弟弟，西瑟認為這是他與旁人對待手足情感上最大的差異。<br/>
<br/>
　　在他上樓前依稀記得紐特有向他搭話，問他都在忙些什麼，說他看起來沒有睡好。而西瑟卻只能以在腦海中不斷默念的方式說服自己當作什麼都聽不見——現在想起來他居然拒絕了弟弟難得的向他示好。他記得後來紐特只好安靜的站在樓梯下看著他將房門關上時臉上的那個表情。<br/>
<br/>
　　西瑟壓抑此刻想馬上衝回樓下捧著那張臉拼命道歉的衝動。<br/>
<br/>
　　他努力將自己的注意力拉回手上的筆記本上。他發現空白頁被他畫上了一個面目兇惡，留有中長髮的男子，並在完成塗鴉後在其臉上用力的畫上了個巨大的X。<br/>
<br/>
　　他在另一頁寫上了幾條句子，並且盡可能地避開情緒化的字眼：<br/>
<br/>
　　• 紐特恐懼的對象。<br/>
<br/>
　　• 年輕，蓄著<strike>代表著邪惡的</strike>山羊鬍，<strike>跟所有變態一樣</strike>留有灰黑色的中長髮。<br/>
<br/>
　　• 森林中的花園，黑夜、又或許是雨天導致的昏暗。<br/>
<br/>
　　• 無人知曉，並非熟識的對象。<br/>
<br/>
　　沾水筆停頓了一下，他猶豫了片刻，直到筆下的那個圓圈明顯的比其他要來的大得許多，西瑟寫下了最後一條推測：<br/>
<br/>
　　• 也許此人根本不存在，也許因為他其實是妖魔化的——<br/>
<br/>
　　「西瑟，」門外傳起了輕脆的敲門聲，紐特站在走廊上，對著他說，「爸爸媽媽回來了。」<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
　　斯卡曼德夫婦穿著異國服裝，從行李箱中抽出了一件又一件的禮物擺在兄弟倆面前。夫婦倆在匈牙利度過了幸福又愜意的旅程，並迫不及待要將最好的全部帶回來給孩子們。<br/>
<br/>
　　他們花了很多時間分享著旅途上的種種所見所聞，搭配著各種新奇的新收藏。這樣歡樂又輕鬆的氛圍西瑟簡直好久沒有感受到了，這幾天壓力大到覺得自己老了十多歲。<br/>
<br/>
　　「喔你們一定要試試這個。」女士從一個三角形鐵罐中拿出了一顆顆色彩繽紛的方形軟糖，它們甜的令人髮指，西瑟得趁無人注意的時候喝了一大杯水當成藥丸給吞了下肚。他不敢相信這樣的甜度紐特居然可以面不改色的吃下去。<br/>
<br/>
　　當父母問到他們不在的這幾天都做了些什麼時，紐特誠實的回答了都在做觀察與閱讀，而西瑟卻什麼話都說不出來。當眾人將目光放在他身上等待著答覆時，西瑟只能應付了一句「我在寫日記。」<br/>
<br/>
　　「喔我不知道你有寫日記的習慣。」她的語氣聽起來像是有些意外。<br/>
<br/>
　　「我也不知道。」西瑟苦笑。<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
　　終於，在母親拿出包包裡的最後一個物件後，這個分享會才暫時告一段落。客廳裡堆滿了雜物，一些禮物以及過多的衣物與食材。當西瑟從洗手間回來，發現母親已支開父親以及紐特，獨自一人坐在沙發上等著他。他這才恍然大悟的想起那個被他撕毀的信件內容。<br/>
<br/>
　　該從哪裡開始說起？如何談論，又要怎麼詢問？西瑟思索了半天才想起來從腰間的口袋中拿出寫滿推測的筆記本，並將之攤在母親面前，一股腦的說出了他的疑慮，他的假設，以及一些抱怨。說到激動處更是忍不住將起身來回踱步，他焦慮的不得了，他更期待母親隨時插嘴反駁他的推測，說他想太多，這一切只是誤會一場——但她沒有，她只是靜靜的聽著，面無表情。<br/>
<br/>
　　「你倒是說些什麼，」西瑟緊張的咬著指甲，「我說錯的吧？沒發生過這些事情吧？」他以為母親只是體貼的不想打斷他的論述，他真的希望只是如此。<br/>
<br/>
　　「我還能說什麼，你幾乎都說對了啊。」斯卡曼德夫人說，「西瑟我真以你為榮，你真是不可思議。」<br/>
<br/>
　　你才不可思議，你們全都不可思議。西瑟簡直快瘋了，怎麼會這麼像沒什麼一樣。看他啞口無言的樣子，母親才緩緩開口說明。<br/>
<br/>
　　去年暑假——沒錯，他猜中了，果然是暑假——紐特回到了家裡，當時西瑟因為工作調度的問題要遲個幾天才會回來，於是男孩自己到外頭找樂子，然後他迷路了。<br/>
<br/>
　　「他不小心闖進了一個麻瓜經營的農庄，因為他被一種奇特的動物叫聲給吸引。結果你猜是什麼，是那戶人家小女兒的笑聲，紐特形容那聽起來像是豬與某種地精的混合一樣。」<br/>
<br/>
　　西瑟表示對這些細節沒有興趣，女人只好識趣的繼續說下去。<br/>
<br/>
　　「那家人對紐特很好，當紐特說出了一些像是『奇獸動物園』或是『噴火的刺蝟』之類的話題時，他們也只是把他當成有些想像力豐富但有趣的孩子。」她聳著肩膀，拿出魔杖在空中畫出了三個圓圈，然後點著其中一個圓圈說道，「老傑克森，老實誠懇的一家之主，做了一手好料理。缺了一截胳膊，是年輕時為了土地與人爭執時失去的。」她將魔杖稍稍向右平移，來到了第二個圓圈，「海倫傑克森，女主人，非常喜歡孩子的她在那段時間可以說是相當照顧紐特。」她看見西瑟的表情柔和了許多，就將話題帶到第三個圓圈，「這是凱莉，剛剛提到過的小女兒，是個活潑好動的女孩，也許她跟紐特會很合得來，他們一起在花園裡追蝴蝶。」<br/>
<br/>
　　西瑟不說話，等著母親畫出了那關鍵的第四個圓圈。<br/>
<br/>
　　「然後是他。」她收起笑容，在那三個圓圈旁，畫出了一個實心的三角形，「老傑克森與前妻生的大兒子。」<br/>
<br/>
　　其實這一切並沒有那麼複雜，紐特跟這一戶麻瓜家庭的偶然相遇本來是那麼的簡單又單純。這只是一個意外，他只是迷路了，碰巧遇到了好心的一家人，就只是如此。<br/>
<br/>
　　「他對他做了什麼？」西瑟切入重點。<br/>
<br/>
　　「他比平常回家的時間還要晚，」女人繼續說道，「我們有些擔心，你知道的，我們本以為他只是在哪顆樹下睡著了，這是常有的事。」<br/>
<br/>
　　西瑟想起他曾經花了一整個下午找尋紐特的蹤跡，結果才發現男孩居然躲在山腳下的一個長滿雜草的洞窟裡睡午覺而忘了時間。他氣的自作主張罰男孩禁足一個禮拜（但隔天又心軟的帶著男孩到處跑）。<br/>
<br/>
　　「當我們找到他時，那個人確實意圖不軌的抱著他。」女人回憶道，「只是抱著，」語氣輕鬆的像是說著別人的事一樣，「還好我們及早找到他。」<br/>
<br/>
　　「什麼，」西瑟大喊，「什麼？」<br/>
<br/>
　　「不然你期待什麼，對一個麻瓜實施索命咒？他們的世界有他們的法律，我們確實對他毫無憐憫。如果你好奇，我可以跟你說他現在關在哪裡。」斯卡曼德夫人有些不悅的怒視著自己的兒子，更加重語氣，如同過去這些年來她的諄諄教誨：「鎮定一點。」<br/>
<br/>
　　「你們什麼都沒跟我說！」西瑟為此感到毛骨悚然，「為什麼？」<br/>
<br/>
　　「看看你現在的樣子，西瑟，管管你的脾氣！」女人雙手叉腰站了起來，這個舉動讓西瑟嚇的直覺性的立正站好。他記憶中被母親教訓的印象都不是太好。<br/>
<br/>
　　看見兒子的態度轉變，她才稍微將姿態放低，「我們知道你無法接受弟弟被人欺負的事實，所以選擇暫時對你隱瞞，抱歉。我們本來打算等到時機成熟了再到訴你，總不會一直瞞著你的。」為此西瑟深深感到懷疑。<br/>
<br/>
　　得知真相後——更正，驗證了他的猜測幾乎全都屬實後，西瑟覺得有些空虛。被告知了一個他早就知道了的事實從來都不是最折磨他的因素，現在壓得他喘不過氣的是他與紐特之間的衝突。正確來說是他導致的衝突……嚴格說起來也不能算是衝突，頂多算是個小摩擦。算了，他一點也不想糾結使用適當詞彙來形容他與紐特目前的關係。<br/>
<br/>
　　「他不跟我說話，」西瑟低著頭表情落寞，但忽然他想起來是他苛求自己在父母回家前不主動跟紐特說話的，「我——」他有些尷尬得按著額頭，誠實以對：「我搞砸了。」<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
　　如果時間可以倒轉，他希望回到假期的第一天，然後他真的會聽從母親的話控制自己的情緒，也許他現在可以跟紐特開心的吃著匈牙利燉牛肉談天說地。不，如果可以他情願是回到上一個暑假，他會翹掉主管追加的夜間巡邏，提早回到家裡陪著紐特，這樣他就不會發生。等等——<br/>
<br/>
　　「你說這發生在上一個暑假，」西瑟瞇著眼睛，思索著當中的關聯性，「但紐特不給我寫信是這三個禮拜的事情，這又是怎麼回事？」<br/>
<br/>
　　「我怎麼會知道，他不給你寫信了嗎？」<br/>
<br/>
　　西瑟露出了不耐煩的表情，難道他說得還不夠清楚嗎？他只好再次強調：「三個星期，而我只能不斷地寫信給他——」<br/>
<br/>
　　「啊，原來如此，我懂了。」她打斷道，「是啊，他有跟我說過。唉呀我原本還以為那孩子只是又在胡言亂語。」<br/>
<br/>
　　眼看西瑟滿臉疑惑，斯卡曼德夫人溫柔的坐回沙發椅上，臉上洋溢著笑容，「紐特不太會向我們表達他的心情，但我們看得出那件事件帶給他不小的衝擊。」西瑟點了點頭以示同意，「當他回到學校後，為了不讓你擔心，他還是想像沒事一樣照常寫信給你。直到——」<br/>
<br/>
　　「直到？」過長的等待間格讓西瑟感到焦躁不安，他有些催促的說，「直到什麼？」<br/>
<br/>
　　「直到某次他忘了寫信給你，」她笑著說，「然後猜怎麼樣，你——」<br/>
<br/>
　　「我寫了更多信件給他。」西瑟毫不猶豫地接話。<br/>
<br/>
　　「沒錯。」斯卡曼德夫人幾乎要拍起手來。<br/>
<br/>
　　西瑟回憶三個星期前，當他注意到已經很久沒收到弟弟的回信時，他擔憂的看著最後一封信件，想從短短幾行文字中找尋是否有任何他錯過的訊息，但他什麼都沒發現到，除了上頭只寫到最近課業較為繁重以外再也沒什麼其他重要資訊——現在想起來說不定紐特真的只是忙到忘記時間，而他卻焦急的一連寫了數十頁的信件迫切的表達關切，還持續寫了好幾個星期。<br/>
<br/>
　　「我想紐特似乎把不回你信當成能夠理所當然收到你更多關懷的理由了。」母親提示道。<br/>
<br/>
　　聽到這裡西瑟有些不好意思，他摀住臉頰，回想起當晚紐特回到家裡時的那個大包裹，還有那個雷雨交加的夜晚，他當場抓包紐特急忙要藏到抽屜裡的那疊紙張。<br/>
<br/>
　　他的弟弟為什麼會這麼可愛，不顧母親的調侃，西瑟掩面想像著紐特收到他心急如焚的一封封信件時既詫異又喜悅的神情。他那調皮的弟弟，明知道他會擔心，卻還是故意不回信的方式是讀得到他更多的來信。<br/>
<br/>
　　他更懷疑他寫給紐特的信件合起來會不會連一個後背包都裝不下。<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
　　簡潔的結束了與母親的對話，西瑟抱持著些許的懷疑，緩緩走向二樓，徑直的走入弟弟的房間。他聽見樓下父親與紐特回來的聲音，一些交頭接耳，接下來是一陣沉默。然後他聽見輕盈的腳步聲，緊接在他身後。<br/>
<br/>
　　他動作得快一點。「路摸思。」黑暗中點亮了魔杖指引去路，西瑟來到了弟弟位於床頭的櫃子旁，懷著忐忑的心摸索著那突出的把手。他只想驗證他最後的假設，如果他的文字真的足以帶給男孩些什麼，他必須找到證據——他在騙誰，他只是想要親眼證實他在紐特心中那無法撼動的地位。<br/>
<br/>
　　他打開了抽屜。<br/>
<br/>
　　他此刻只想擁抱他的弟弟，無論安撫也好，亦或只是想傳遞出他的關愛。他不該再糾結何謂該與不該。「紐特，」他對著身後的人影說話，不用回頭就能感受到對方的身體明顯晃動了一下。西瑟拿著手中的信紙——上面滿是他的筆跡——轉身面對著弟弟，滿臉笑意。<br/>
<br/>
　　紐特此時只覺得他無路可逃，明明站在門邊的那個人是他。<br/>
<br/>
　　「西瑟，我可以跟你解釋。」紐特慣性的咬著嘴唇，沒想到的是西瑟居然真的停下來要等他把話說完，他只好認真開始思考該怎麼圓這句脫口而出的話，「我、很抱歉。」<br/>
<br/>
　　他實在太習慣在似乎被西瑟抓住把柄的時候先認錯，儘管他從來不太知道自己有錯在哪裡，但每次看到西瑟氣得火冒三丈的模樣，他總會下意識的認為自己是不是真的闖出了多麼誇張的大禍來。<br/>
<br/>
　　西瑟只是靜靜的看著他，這讓紐特覺得他更錯了。「它們太多了，我的室友覺得那麼多羊皮紙四散在寢室裡很礙眼，要我通通帶回家。」西瑟幾乎可以想像那個畫面，以及同寢其他學生們臉上困擾的表情。<br/>
<br/>
　　眼見西瑟露出笑容，紐特覺得自己的危機降低了不少。不料西瑟緊接著開口——「你明明可以向我求救，跟我訴苦，」他看向縮緊肩膀的紐特，活像隻驚嚇到直接放棄生存僵直不動的小鳥，他努力抑制住笑意，問道：「為什麼都不跟我說？」<br/>
<br/>
　　「我，」紐特很快就意會過來西瑟是在指哪件事，「我不是，我......」但他不知道該怎麼回答。<br/>
<br/>
　　西瑟依舊在等著他把話說完。跟平時幾乎都是西瑟在講，而他負責聽的情況大為相反，這讓紐特很不習慣，他嚥口水，緩緩說道：「其實我並沒有實質上受到什麼傷害，我只是......」他看了看兄長的方向，然後望向房間深處的對外窗。<br/>
<br/>
　　「被嚇到了？」西瑟幫他完成了句子。<br/>
<br/>
　　「有一點。」紐特坦承道。而他想了一會兒，繼續坦言，「不是，我必須要說，我不是刻意瞞著你，我不希望你因為我被關到阿茲卡班，西瑟，老實講——」<br/>
<br/>
　　西瑟以一個大大的擁抱打斷了他。他將頭靠在男孩的頸窩，用幾乎像是氣音的音量答非所問的開玩笑道：「我不知道你這麼喜歡我寫給你的情書，」<br/>
<br/>
　　「什麼？」<br/>
<br/>
　　他知道也許他的弟弟會當真，不過不要緊，如果這些來自他的信件能夠帶給紐特勇氣與安定，他願意每天這樣寫下去。<br/>
<br/>
　　他幾乎笑出聲來，因為他察覺到他抱著的這個原先僵硬又些微發抖的身軀正逐漸冷靜了下來，但又似乎不敢有其他動作，為此西瑟假裝憂慮的語氣將話說完——「看來我得多寫一些給你了。」</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>吃骨科之前我一直認為紐特是勇敢堅強又遲鈍的鋼鐵直男，結果如今把他寫的這麼弱，世界對不起紐特。<br/>真心懺悔的Ludo。</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>